


The Koehne Resort

by zenalite



Category: Hopviq
Genre: Annoyed Sex, Cumplay, F/F, F/M, Glory Hole, Harems, Humiliation, Massage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Objectification, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Fixation, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenalite/pseuds/zenalite
Summary: Despite being of the most misogynistic places you could find, the Koehne resort was designed and run by none other than a hot girl. Herself a Koehne, Elise pushed to design the best place that she could to satisfy her guests, most of which are wealthy old men with an endless drive to fuck any young piece of ass in front of them - and here, there are many.Commissioned by Hopviq





	The Koehne Resort

It was a bright summer day, and as the chopper flew over the verdant valley, Elise looked out across it to the resort perched on the hill at its end. Built over a hundred and fifty years ago, the Koehne estate had gone from being a familial home to a health facility during the last century. It had taken the brilliant mind of Elise’s father to modernize it and turn it into a glowing attraction of the 21st Century, a luxury resort primarily tailored towards the needs of fabulously wealthy and eccentric old men. To that, Elise’s own recent efforts had spawned a whole new host of facilities, including fields for sports and an artificial haunted forest for other darker pleasures. Finally, she had several helicopters built that could bring the guests in and take them out, while she went out of her way to see that the road leading up to Koehne was in a state of complete disrepair. It was as secluded as could be to ensure the privacy of their aristocratic clientele. 

“Miss, we’re coming in,” the operator said. 

Elise smiled and craned her head out the open window of the helicopter, enjoying the mad winds that sent the few strands of brown hair that weren’t neatly tucked into her braid flying violently. Cool guests of wind rushed along her pale neck and down the cleavage of her pristine white shirt. Though she was only twenty, Elise had been at this for so long that she saw herself as an imperial inheritor of sorts. While other kids her age were going out to see movies and sneaking drinks, she was reading about architectural designs and planning on how to expand their property and its capital. Now, she just felt like a middle-aged genius surrounded by brainlets that couldn’t understand anything. 

As the helicopter made its safe descent onto the pad, Koehne employees - all of them young women - were lined up and ready to tend to her needs. “Miss Koehne,” they said, “welcome home.” Their new were pristine white suits emblazoned with the Koehne family sigil, opened up just enough to show the upper peaks of their oversized chests. 

Feeling a little too close to them in looks, Elise buttoned up her shirt that finally felt tight over her own huge bosom and even did the buttons of her cuffs. “Has everyone arrived for the meeting?” 

“They have, my lady.” 

_ My lady _ , thought Elise. She liked that. “Who are you?” 

The blue-eyed brunette smiled proudly. “My name is Anita, my lady.”

“I like you, Anita. Very well-mannered.” 

They proceeded down the ramp and into the hotel proper, down the lofty, but minimalistic halls that made up the private part used by Elise for business. It was a sci-fi looking setting of unblemished white and burnished gold, with the occasional transparent ramp hanging over empty spaces that fell down to the swimming pools and dining areas of the resort below. Just looking down at the drop made Elise giddy, and the feeling of being on edge excited her. 

The gold-inlaid doors of the conference room scanned her eyes and opened up for her, leading into a darker interior that resembled a seedy club. Exotic fish swam beneath the transparent floors, while the walls were made up of glass-encased niches holding that held young girls and gave off pleasant ambient light. The plushy armchairs of the board weren’t set around a table, but a writhing mass of white-skinned teenage girls that offered their arms and tits and mouths to hold whatever objects - and body parts - they were given. 

“Gentlemen,” said Elise coolly, noticing the way the girls at the center were silhouetted as if covered in wax. Completely covered in filthy seed.

The withered faces of the members turned and looked at her with dark and glassy eyes. Many of them were old, of her grandfather’s generation, but some of them were positively ancient. They differed in size and in temperament, but all of them had one thing in common:  _ They are my bitches _ , thought Elise. Just like the various women she employed to suck them off and keep them happy were their bitches. 

As she passed towards her white throne of an armchair situated on a dais at the end of the room, she passed by a display that got her attention. Many of the niches held girls that were either dancing or pleasuring themselves, but this one contained a girl entirely submerged underwater and breathing through some tube, rushing erratically from one point to another in the tiny space while eels circled around her.

“Wonderful, isn’t it?” asked one of the men. “One of our newest hires came up with the idea, and it’s incredibly entertaining.” 

_ It’s basically torture _ , thought Elise, more than a little horrified. If there was one thing all these experiences solidified, it was her distrust of men on a fundamental level. There was no limit to their degeneracy or the pleasure they could get from torturing and humiliating women.  _ If they weren’t the ones with the money I’d have their balls all chopped off _ . Thankfully, they were in no position to ever challenge her, but knowing that she added to the misery of women worldwide hardly made her any happier.  _ There’s just nothing I can do about it now… _

She seated herself in her armchair and looked down at the girls her age busily serving the cocks of the board members while they fucked their throats and shot their loads all over them. “Shall we begin?” 

Petra had fallen in love with Layla after meeting her online, back when both of them were only thirteen. But given that she lived in Macedonia and Layla was all the way up in Scotland, there was just no way for the two to get together permanently before coming of age. Once, the brunette had saved up and flown the entire way to Edinburgh to spend a week with her beloved. What ended up happening instead was a nightmarish week where Layla’s father constantly groped her when his daughter wasn’t looking, and made them sleep separately so that he could enter Petra’s room at night.

Rather than losing her virginity to the pretty girlfriend of her dreams, she ended up taking it from the old father instead, surrendering her young and perfectly shaven pussy to his veiny old cock, sobbing against the pillows and trembling as he licked her face and pulled on her super soft tits. She went out of her way to look her best for the trip, and that only served to attract that monster to her. 

Thankfully, Layla never found out, but the experience taught her that the one thing there was to fear in life was men wanting you. How ironic, then, that the only way they could end up together was by surrendering themselves to Koehne’s stupid rules. Objectifying themselves for the pleasure of male customers so they could retire for a few blissful hours in the evening to their shared bedroom where they could be together undisturbed. In fact, there were a surprising amount of lesbian couples from poor backgrounds that found the offer appealing.

“This is beautiful weather we’re having,” said the fat idiot before them as he lounged under the shade of the umbrella. As far as the eye could see, there were only the peaks of the Alps and the wooded inclines that led up to them. 

Layla gave her a look and they both smiled. Petra couldn’t stop gazing at her girlfriend’s huge tits as they swayed in the microbikini all the girls assigned to this guy were forced to wear. As soon as a guest came, at least three girls were given to him as companions for his stay depending on how much he paid, though the important guests could have as many as a dozen. Their retinue. There were three more girls among them now, but Petra only had eyes for her significant other. 

The guest sipped from his martini and glanced down at the blonde teen reluctantly sucking on his throbbing cock. He could barely see past his hairy gut, but the glare from her blue eyes told him everything he needed he know: namely that she hated it, and that additional force needed to be applied. Considering he had taken both her pussy and ass and fucked them raw, he couldn’t blame her.

“Come on,” he said, pouring some of his drink over her head. “You can do better than that.” He grabbed onto her head and pushed his shaft deeper down her throat as she gagged - spit coursed down the ends of her mouth. 

Petra ended up giving loving looks to Layla once more when she felt a hand coming to rest on her thigh. “You seem distracted,” the guy told her.

“M-Me?” Petra smiled happily. “Not at all, sir. I’m as present as could be.” 

“Is that right?” His wary eyes went over to Layla. “You two are pretty close, huh?” 

“Not closer than anyone else! We’re just here to serve you, sir.” 

The guy pushed the blonde aside and grabbed Layla by the wrist instead, bringing her down before him. Her soft and round tits hovered above his huge and dripping cock as it throbbed, impossibly erect. 

Seeing her reluctance, the man took hold of the shaft and rubbed the glistening tip along her lips. “What’s the problem?”

Layla shook her head, her face trembling with emotion. Even as she spoke, he kept the cock pushed up against her mouth so that every word she might’ve said ended up with her mouth grinding against it. “No problem, sir…” Petra could sense the restrained anger in her girlfriend’s voice, and the pit in her stomach only grew. Why did they need to humiliate themselves in such a way? For what? 

“I want you to tell me about my dick. Do you like it?” 

A hard swallow. “Yes.” 

“Tell me what you like about it.”

“It’s big… It’s…” As she went on speaking, he slowly pushed the head inside, commanding her to go on, even as her words became muffled with his shaft invading her mouth and filling it up. “ _ Ish wahh… Hhhh… Ahhh…. _ ” 

Petra tried to keep herself in check. Layla’s mouth was completely filled, her nostrils flaring to try and breathe as the old man moved inch by inch down into her soft throat. He slapped her stretched cheek playfully, as if he were encouraging a horse on its good form or a dog for a well-performed trick. “Attagirl!” 

Layla began to gag as the girl before had, and gradually worse as he drove the tip of the shaft even deeper than he dared to previously. It hurt Petra just to watch, but what could she do? How could she interfere without getting blackballed by this guy and later disciplined by the others, or worse, fired? _ All I can do is watch… _

_ _ The spectrum of emotions that played on Layla’s ashen face bounced between shame and rage, with her unhappy grunts and flowing tears supplanting the wet sounds of her throatfuck. The old man was trying to lower her down to the base of his cock, but that just wasn’t working with his current efforts, especially not with her holding back. “Come on, you’re supposed to serve at my pleasure!” he insisted, tapping her on the head with his fist. “Hurry up and take it all the way down.” Angry, he reached and pinched her nose, blocking off all breathing, causing her eyes to roll in their sockets. “You better take it all down now, or I’ll fuck you until you do.” 

Petra burned with indignant anger for her girlfriend’s sake. The two of them should have been kissing and pleasuring one another, not being at the mercy of this sick fuck. She could see Layla’s bloodless hands flexing, the last bit of her self-control working to keep her from hitting this guy. “Sir, let me do it for you,” Petra offered. “Please, my friend is--”

The guy glanced at her sideways, taking an appreciative long look at her toned ass, and the way her rounded cheeks were big enough to obscure the bikini that passed between them. So appreciative, in fact, that his hand even came away from Layla’s nose to gently tap her ass instead. “I have another idea,” he said. “Why don’t you go behind your friend?” 

The other girls were just watching and trying to avoid eye contact, happy not to get mixed into any of this. “B-Behind her?”

“Yeah. Like this…” The guy directed her until her round butt was just to the back of Layla’s head. “Now sit on her head and push down.” 

“Sir?” 

“You heard me,” he snapped. “Help your friend out. Push her down.” 

_ Layla, forgive me… _ She lowered herself until she could feel her ass connecting to the back of her girlfriend’s head. “That’s great,” he said. “Just great. Now let your weight drive her down.” 

Petra let her weight bear down on Layla’s head as the old man barked orders at her to relax her throat.  _ Baby, honey, just do it… Please, just take it… _ As she pushed with her ass, she could feel Layla convulsing from the pressure, her body struggling to keep her throat from getting altogether impaled on his gnarled shaft. 

The old man clapped and stared at the stretched teen lips as they slowly approached the base of his dick. “There we go! She’s doing it! Keep going, sweetheart! Push your friend.” 

_ It’s just so we can avoid trouble, darling! _ Petra lifted her ass just a little, then dropped it down with all her force. She could hear the bone-chilling rumbling of Layla’s deep gurgles as the shaft went the whole way through and stretched the tight teenage neck around its girth. 

“Ahhhh! That’s so great!” said the fat man. He could see her nose crushed against his pubes and spit dribbling through her nose. He reached and wrapped his hairy hands around her neck and squeezed. “Move up and down,” he told Petra. “Go on, make me come.” 

Petra closed her tearful eyes and gently moved her butt up and down, helping him come as his veiny dick grinded against the inside of Layla’s throat and his hands stroked through it. She could hear his groans intensifying until he came and cried out for the whole park to hear. Layla spasmed but he held her in place, laughing at the thick seed that poured out through her nose. “There we go! You did well, huh?” 

When Petra rose Layla came off of his cock and fell to the ground in a fetal position, gasping for air and vomiting the insane amount of cum he had dumped inside of her. “Layla…” Petra tried to approach but her girlfriend warded her away furiously. The fat man only hummed a happy tune and rubbed his hands. “Who’s next?” 

In the end, Layla found it in herself to forgive Petra, and when they day ended they were relieved to know they would have the night to themselves. “One day, I’m going to find that guy and kill him,” said Layla. 

“Or you can kill him now. You ever play Hitman? There’s always ways to do it so that nobody can notice.” 

They put in the keycard that opened the door to the temporary home and entered the small and cozy room. They undressed quickly and went to the shower where they made out more than they washed, both painfully aware of the taste of cum they carried on their lips and tongues, that they would never forget even if it one day went away.

They came out and rubbed each other in creams and oils, then put on their nightgowns and got ready for bed. And then the door opened. 

Through it stepped the same asshole that they served all day, with a bunch of new girls trailing after him. One of them had her enormous breasts resting on a platter while her arms were tied to her back, with sushi and other foodstuffs planted between her cleavage.

“Girls! I missed you!!”

Layla took a step back. “W-What are you doing here?” 

“What do you mean?” He shrugged, with a genuine innocence in his eyes. “I’ve come to spend the night. I mean I have access to every girl’s bedroom. You should be happy I chose you. You’ll get a nice bonus for this.” 

Petra could not believe this. It was wrong…. This wasn’t what they agreed to at all… 

The fat man came over and brought his hand down to Layla’s glistening bubble butt, bringing a piece of sushi up to her trembling lips. “How b-b-big a b-bonus?” she asked weakly. 

“I’ll make sure it’s more than enough.” He put the piece into her mouth then kissed her, chewing and eating together as they made out. 

_ No, this is wrong! Layla!...  _ Petra wanted to protest, but it was too late. Her girlfriend was already kneeling before him on the floor, taking out his diamond-hard rock to worship for the bonus. “You there,” said the fat retard. “Just friends, huh? Why don’t you come join your _ friend _ ?” 

Petra chose not to move one way or another, but the other girls in the room soon came and dragged her over, placing her kneeling body before him just next to Layla’s. Her girlfriend lapped up at his dick angrily, then passed it over to her. “Here, do your duty.” 

Holder woke up to the sweet sight of young curves. Cool air pumped into his room through the a/c, while the huge bed provided ample room for proper relaxation. The room service was so good that he rarely felt like leaving his bed at all, though he occasionally would when special events titillated his interest.

Two young brats were currently licking around the head of his thick dick, the same two that were going at it when he woke up. He could remember little of the night before apart from fucking everything girl in his retinue silly, but there was never a moment in this place where he was left alone, without some young lips wrapped around him and ready to suck him dry. 

These two whores weren’t into it at all, not even compared to the ones from the other night, but the promise of bonus payment at the end kept them nice and docile. On his first day, Holder had gotten a nice brunette with big tits and a bit of an attitude. Nothing was more satisfying than watching her get on her knees and pulling down his foreskin so she could clean the smegma from his aged dick. To see those eyes that must’ve been full of hope once tear up with frustration as he fed her his dried cum and even pissed a little down her throat at the end. 

This was the life. 

Today, however, he would finally go to his appointment at Heavenly. It was a new area opened up in the resort, but one that required a great deal of struggling to get slotted into. Holder let the girls make him come one last time, then went out and got the rest of his retinue of hotties and took a long shower, feeling their nice soft tits rubbing against him from all directions as he sat and waited to be pleased and worshiped. 

He went down the hallway that led to the entrance at Heavenly, at which point a redhead dressed in a skintight sweater dress told him to come in alone and guided him down a surprisingly seedy hallway without much decoration. Grand and artistic designs always showed through the rest of the resort, but here things were bare and grimy. 

“As you can see, the area is still under construction,” said the redhead. “But we’re testing things out with some of our newest customers.” 

Holden picked up the pace until he could put his arm around her, and made sure that her toned ass grinded against his crotch as she moved forward. “Are you part of the offer?” 

“No… Though I’m yours to use as you wish,” she admittedly with a click of the tongue. 

“Heh.” He slapped at her heavy tits. “Maybe later.” It would be good to let her stress.

They came to sterile-looking area that held different doors, each one numbered one through five. “You are, I believe, in number four.” 

Inside the room they entered, Holden saw nothing. There was a mirror that took up the entire wall, but that was it - no furniture, no girls, nothing. “What was this again?”

“Ahhh, I’m sure you’ll understand soon enough. One moment.” 

The redhead went over to some panel controls near the mirror. “Are you ready?” 

He snorted. “When am I not?” 

She flipped a switch, and the mirror suddenly turned into clear glass. Through it, Holden could see the pale and lewd shapes of different naked girls, suspended at different angles with their heads all facing the same point. A partition appeared in the glass at crotch level, and as Holder took a step closer, he could see the tube running from the wall and stretching out for fifteen inches or so. Lining the edges of the tube, though, were the mouths of the girls from the other side. Slowly, it dawned on him just what the point of this was, and he grinned. 

The redhead swallowed, perturbed by the sight, but went on talking. “You see,  _ Heavenly _ is designed in such a way that a man could potentially fuck up to twenty, or even thirty, mouths at once. Rather than fucking a single girl, their mouths are lined up together to form a pleasure canal that--”

“I got it,” he said, eagerly unzipping his pants. “It’s like a throat made up of different mouths.” 

“That’s one way to put it.” 

The sight of it alone made his cock harder than it had been in months, if not years. Not since he had traveled through the second and third world buying young throats directly from their fathers such a joyous intensity come to dominate his shaft. Without a second thought, he drove it through the opening and groaned as he could feel it rubbing against every set of soft teen lips that made it up. 

“Holy shit…” His knees weakened. “This is amazing.” 

The redhead averted her gaze and tapped the glass to his right. A menu appeared that allowed for all sorts of interactions with the young women on the other side. “You can use this to motivate them should you find their performance… displeasing.” 

Holder hit one of the buttons at random and watched as they all mewled in unison and stuck out their tongues. He leaned against the glass powerlessly, feeling them passing over his shaft and caressing it, the space in the hole getting that much tighter than before. The old man gently went in and out, amazed to see that he was fucking twenty girls at the same time, their lips and tongues and warm spit combined into one single job to pleasure his huge cock. 

“I assume you’re enjoying yourself?” asked the redhead. 

“What do you think? Why don’t you make yourself useful?” He yanked her by hair hard enough to get her to slip out of her heels and made her kneel under his fat legs. “You guys made one fatal flaw. There’s no space for my balls. So get to it.” He slapped her unhappy face. “You want to help find flaws and improve the experience, don’t you?”

Soon enough, the redhead was running her tongue expertly over his balls as she cradled them in her mouth, servicing him in spite of her reservations. The girls along the tube, meanwhile, went out of their way to use their tongues in an effort to appease him, to keep from getting another wall command to motivate them instead. Holder pushed deeper and deeper, as far as he could go, until he reached the far end and hammered the head of his dick into a hot wet mouth. 

“Fuck that’s so good,” he groaned, and reached down to move the redhead face like a mop up and down his sloppy balls, driving her up until her darting tongue reached his hairy asshole and licked that as well. On the other end, the tongue stroked fast against the tip, getting him close. 

His hand sought the wall and he energized the girls again, feeling their hot tongues desperating coiling around his bulging shaft, massaging it as best as they could to please him. As the redhead pulled on his nuts and tried to suck them down her throat, Holder’s cock exploded and shot out a thick load that filled up the entire tube. The tightness of it was so unbearable that he nearly passed out as all the hungry mouths swept their tongues all over to feed themselves. 

The redhead rose and helped him steady himself. “Was that good, sir?” 

He grinned. “What, you think I’m done? I thought you wanted this tested. I’m just getting started.” 

Willem reached a certain age when morality and all forms of responsibility fell away in favor of getting a few last moments of pleasure. He was too sickly to even stand up most of the time, and rather than killing himself with dignity somewhere in his still-virile fifties, he watched with horror as his tough and manly body went from one of a boxer to that of a skinny child - a skeletal frame of flaky dry skin that sagged off his bones like there was no more flesh on him at all. Liver spots that covered his face and arms, rotting gums, and hair that fell away. 

In truth, he could’ve fixed over half of it with little effort and money alone, but he had taken a different pleasure in this late stage of his life: humiliation. He had never taken much pleasure in hurting women before, not as a teen and not as a middle-aged man. Seeing the cocklusting pleasure they got from him written on their pure faces always delighted him. He loved breaking them in as it were, taking pure-of-heart Christians girls, but even Muslims or Hindus if the opportunity presented itself, and dragging them into the highest heaven of sexual gratification. Even at fifty-seven, he felt like a god flying all over the world for business trips and fucking every young piece of ass that got in his path. 

But then the sickness game, and everything fell apart. The only thing that oddly still stuck with him was his desire to fuck and the strength of his majestic dick, but now he could see the disgust on the figures of the girls he approached. The few that agreed to sleep with him early on were all faking their reactions, while those he paid pretend to enjoy it more than they should. What he grew to like was the idea of forcing them to do it and making it worse for them as possible, though without going as far as torturing them or restricting their freedom. No, they would be free to walk away whenever they wished. Their future riches and present humiliation would be an opt-in plan only. 

It started, oddly enough, with one of his granddaughters. Willem had disowned his disappointing sons as they grew into their loser ways, but their families, especially their wives and daughters, still remembered the wealth they came from. It was no rare thing for one of the wives to start calling him for cash, and many of them preferred to fuck the father anyway. Sarah was a particularly bad case, since while her father had been disowned, he did manage to get into a halfway decent position as an executive at an energy company and the family was relatively well-off. But that wasn’t enough for her. What she wanted was cash, and lots of it - a cushioned princess lifestyle that she figured her grandfather could give if she played up the cutesy angle enough. 

Willem was no fool. He had hired people for ages to watch his family, and he knew that Sarah in particular was the ultimate kind of slut that spent her time in clubs and dated any older man famous enough to warrant her attention. A pale-skinned succubus with huge tits, wide hips, a green-eyed, heart-shaped face, framed by luxurious black hair. If not for her whorish mind and behavior, she could’ve passed as a real princess. Alas… 

The old man had called her over and treated her well, but he could sense the reluctance in her every time she stooped down to hug him or kiss him goodbye. Even holding his hand seemed to trigger a disgust in her. The chats off her phone that his personal assistant Evelyn had acquired all showed quite plainly that being around him made her want to kill herself. 

All in all, she was _ perfect _ . 

It was one thing to force a prude to sleep with someone. She would hate it, but then, she would hate it even if she did it with a stud that knew what he was doing. But to get a girl that adored sex, that was clearly born to be little more than a fucktoy, and get her to despise it? That, the older Willem came to realize, was a true delight. He would not bring down his punishment on innocent girls that wanted to fall in love and start real families - he felt bad for all the ones he had deflowered and left pregnant all over. No, it was the sluts that needed to be punished for their sinful ways and their corruption of the flesh. 

His granddaughter Sarah had come as usual on Sunday when Willem made the offer to her. Ten million dollars, and all she had to do was sleep with him. A fabulous sum for many, though not necessarily one for a girl that came from a good family and could work her way up in life. Sarah, however, was too greedy and too lazy to see it that way. “What do you want me to do?” she asked, plainly showing her real feelings and pure loathing for the first time. 

The deal was for her to be his for three days and three days only, time during which she could not return home or call anyone. “You’ll bet my pet,” he told her, reaching up to squeeze her tits. For the event, she was given the exact sort of extravagant dress she wished she could buy, and heels and jewelry that put together would’ve been worth more than a normal person’s ten year salary. 

Willem brought her into his lap and stroked her silky and shapely legs, admiring the look of his black-nailed and claw-like fingers as they brushed over the curves of her calves and went up to her warm thighs. Her lips trembled, but she remained polite, respectful, and docile. He brought out his huge cock and used as much pressure as his rickety arms could put into it to lower her head down on it. Even as her lips touched it, her large and liquid green eyes looked away. The old man had made her clean up his thick and yellowy layers of smegma and swallow it, and made her suck on the head even as he helplessly released drops of piss every other time his dick throbbed. He came not on her face, but inside her luxury dress, and made her wear it the rest of the day, even as she slept, to feel his old seed against her young skin. 

Her suffering was a beautiful thing, and hearing her sobs during the night only made him harder. The next day he made her walk alongside him on all fours, as a pet, and the cum- and piss-play continued long into the night. By the end of their little three day agreement, his granddaughter Sarah was so defeated that she could not bear the idea of returning back to society. She could only see herself as a pet meant to be pissed and cum on and inside of, to live in an eternal luxury cursed by Willem’s own darker ideas. 

It was through her that he found the Koehne resort to begin with, since many of Sarah’s friends were planning to go there if their other get rich quick schemes wouldn’t work out. His beautiful granddaughter hadn’t been happy in a long time, but the promise of doing to her friends the same that was done to her activated a primal part of her sinful and whorish mind. “Yes, Grandfather, we should go there.” And now they were here, Willem lying back in the lounging chair while three Swedish blondes that were supposed to be sisters used their big tits and soft tongues to make him come for the evening, while Sarah sat next to him on the grass in her princess dress, her leash extending all the way to his bony hands.

“Ahhh, these Swedes are much better at this than you are.” 

She swallowed. The worry of being replaced was always on her mind. “N-No, they’re not. You’re joking.” 

“Your father was a miserable failure and he married the only woman that could take him. The little good that could’ve come from that was all wasted in your looks, Sarah. It’s all you’ve got.” It wasn’t entirely true, since her cocksucking skills were incredibly after entire teenage years of doing nothing but that, but he enjoyed the slow simmer of her brain on fire with stress. He could see in her green eyes the desire to choke or even burn the poor Swedes alive, if only that meant her luxury would be guaranteed for a little longer. 

She suddenly rose without permission and brought her chest before Willem, bearing out her perfectly round and soft breasts and bringing them down until her nipples could rub against his lips. The sweet-scented dark hair fell around them like a curtain. “I was made for your pleasure, grandfather,” she said, sounding both crestfallen and full of ire at the same time. 

It was enough to make Willem’s dick shoot out thick new ropes of cum. He pushed Sarah aside for the time being and looked at the grimacing Swedes as his hot and gooey ropes kept coming and landing over their ashen faces, golden hair, and entering past their cleavage into their tube-dresses. 

“Wonderful job, ladies!” 

They looked at him through narrowed eyes, gobs of cum hanging from their eyelashes. “ _ Is goot, sar _ ?” they said in unison, their accent about as thick as his seed. 

Willem flicked his hand in the air, and his usual retinue of dark-haired and freckled American girls wearing jean shorts that left their asses hanging out came over. They were hired special for him once he made an investment into the resort, each one a whore that came from some dark corner of young adult entertainment. They waved the Swedes off, and grabbed the lounging chair ready to lift it and carry Willem wherever he wanted as if he were a sultan. 

“Girls, I feel like having a massage. Why don’t we do that?” 

They started off, their tits jiggling in their waist-tied shirts and gleaming from the cum that pooled there from their previous session at lunch. “Grandfather?” 

“What is it?” He glanced and saw Sarah walking on all fours by the side of the chair. Before, the walk had been awkward, but now she seemed so accustomed to it that standing on both legs was weird for her. 

“If you ever die… What will happen to me?” 

“They’ll kill you and bury you with me. As they did with the kings of old. You’ll be my pet in the afterlife.” In truth, he planned to leave everything to the bitch. She had certainly earned it by now. But telling her that would’ve no doubt seen him “accidentally” murdered before the day’s end.

As they passed towards the main building, Willem caught sight of the other recreational areas. There were private pools one could reserve to relax in with his retinue. Before the entrance that led to them, there was a large fountain where several girls swam nude, and the occasional guest would stop by and release a load in the waters for good luck. There were tennis courts where actual professionals would be brought in and made to play in skimpy outfits before gatherings of men that were being sucked off by three or five girls at a time and squirted cum over them humiliatingly as they focused on the game… 

_ Paradise _ , thought Willem,  _ they have built paradise _ . 

Once they were in the expansive dome-like lobby, they turned to the right and entered a space with a Greco-Roman design. There were girls dressed as nymphs with sweets coating their breasts, others that went around as centaurs and pretended to be threatening, goddesses that enacted their roles and waited for guests to pick them from their display, and busty youths painted as statues that waved and smiled.

“You know, that’s inaccurate,” he told Sarah. “Greeks and Romans always painted their statues, we just never found them that way.” 

“So they were gaudy.”

“That’s one way to put it.” 

They passed by an enormously fat man practically bathing in tits in one of the nearby pools. There were so many naked girls squeezed in there with him that the water couldn’t even be seen, though they all glistened with his cum. 

His retinue carried him down a set of stones that led into a cooler area aping a tomb, and out of the shadows stepped several girls dressed as skimpy Greek hoplites with flowers in their hair. “Welcome, sir.”

“I would like a massage.” 

“Of course.” 

One of these big-titted hoplites, an Italian by the sound of her with hazel eyes and light brown hair, stepped up and took him out of the chair as if he were a handicapped child. Willem lips frothed with anger at this clear abuse of their station, given that he had never given his permission or even requested something so humiliating. I’ll get you for this.  _ And those useless bitches that let you do it, too _ . 

They went into another room with stone walls illuminated by fake torches and braziers, and there the hoplite set him down on a slab that looked like stone but was a divinely soft and comfortable material. 

“This is nice,” said Sarah. 

“You,” spat Willem, pointing to the one that carried him. “You should be punished.” 

The hoplites eyes-widened. “W-What?”

“I never told you to carry me in such a demeaning way. It’s in my right to punish employees for misbehavior, isn’t it?” The other hoplites nodded in agreement and quickly grabbed their colleague. “What is to be done, sir?” 

“I won’t do it now, I’ll do it later. Take her away for now and help me calm down.” 

Two of them dragged away the idiot while he made himself comfortable. He placed his head sideways and looked at the remaining hoplites lined up in front of him. “Spoil me. I want to feel those big tits all over me.” The girls looked at each other wondering which one would go first, but he quickly made the choice for them: “All of you.” 

Willem watched with a smile on his face as they undid the straps of their breastplates, releasing their big and juicy tits, as round as they were big, and as perky as they were round. Nowadays it was hard to tell who got them and who was born with them, but the policy of the resort was that all their employees be 100% natural. Some people worked their entire lives for an opportunity to touch such breasts, but for a man as experienced as he was, only the best could satisfy. 

His log of a dick got uncomfortably hard as he ogled them. “Turn me over, girls.” 

Two of them clicked their tongues and came forward, their soft chests pressing into him as they lifted him and gently rolled him onto his back. Only now did Willem notice that the ceiling in this room was an aquarium with soft lambent lighting one barely noticed without looking at it specifically. He smiled with childlike wonder as the girls stripped his few remaining clothes and left him nude, his frail figure looking like a skeleton’s apart from the round belly and muscular tower that was his indomitable breeder. 

“Look at that,” he told his granddaughter. “Isn’t it something?” 

The green eyes stared at the ceiling. “Very nice. I want a massage.” 

Willem was preparing one of his replies when a hoplite said: “We do not serve women.” 

The old man’s face turned sour. He beckoned her close and made her lower her chest until the nipples comfortably reached into his mouth. Then, he used his remaining good teeth to bite down on it with all his strength, till the hoplite’s arms flailed with impotent rage. “You do as I say. If I tell you to serve my granddaughter, you do that as well.” 

The short-haired redhead bit her lip and breathed like a bull about to charge. “Yes, sir. Understood.” 

“You must hate being used like this, huh?” Willem kneaded her soft young breast between his gnarled fingers. “To be human furniture. What would your father say if he saw his little girl like this?” 

Her face turned ashen and her eyes narrowed. Was she about to strike him? That would have been something. “He would be proud,” she said at length, teeth grinding in an effort to do so. “The Koehne is the best resort in the world.” 

“Only if you’re a man,” said Willem happily. 

A cruel smile played on her lips. “Apparently not.” 

This redhead had a tongue on her. “Take her away as well.” 

She went willingly, though she added an, “Eat shit and die,” as they escorted her out of the room. 

The other undressed hoplites played nice and poured scented oils over their chests, then brought them down over his scrawny body and jerking monster of a cock. The glistening breasts slid easily over his liver-spotted skin, their nipples tickling him as they made their way across his entire body. Willem closed his eyes and sighed joyously, trying to use his mindfulness teachings to feel each one of the more than a dozen breasts massaging every inch of him. Then their soft tits pressed into him together, sandwiching him between their hot plushy texture and that of the airy mattress beneath. 

“God, if I want to die feeling this…” 

The door opened and his usual retinue walked inside. Their outfits had been exchanged for some fitting the ancient theme, though their chests were left bare and covered instead with desserts. The cooks assigned to Willem knew his taste for sweets, and so they caked up the girls for him every day with their Parisian and Viennese delicacies. His parted eyes went through the different selection, and he ultimately called over the blonde Scarlet that carried some creamy cherry recipe. 

He could see the relief on the face of the others and the split-second anger on Scarlet’s before she contained it and walked over with a fake smile, lowering her caketits for Willem to consume. He munched on them slowly as he received his massage, letting the creamy goodness of the cake mix with the taste of her young pearly skin as he his tongue slowly left her perfect breasts bare and dripping with his spit. 

The rush of sugar combined with the pleasure of his massage got him to come a few times throughout the massage, and the breasts had a harder time sliding over him while coated in seed. No, instead, Willem decided to finish up. He snapped his fingers. “Help me sit.” 

The girls pushed him up and he took a long look at them, disappointed with how unblemished their hair and makeup still looked. He got them to kneel in front of him and put their breasts together for a lengthy paizuri. Willem made sure to stare at Sarah as he got it, wondering what fearful thoughts were passing through her mind now. 

His focus was so lost that he hardly took notice of his own orgasm, and thick, gooey ropes of seed shot up on the wall instead of the girls themselves. “Damnation!” he cried. “You’re all useless? Should we punish all of you?” 

“N-No, sir,” one of them stammered. “We can make you come again. You’re so nice and hard still…” 

Only Sarah started moving to the wall instead, and lapped up as much cum as she could into her mouth. Willem thought that his granddaughter was about to swallow it, but instead she stepped up to the girls and mashed their heads together like pens secured by an elastic, then spit the cum over all of them. The old man could see the disgust in their faces but he grinned with excitement. “What a wonderful idea, Sarah. Continue.” 

He stroked his dick as she went on licking his cumshot off the wall and spitting it down at them instead. As he was about to come, he tugged on her leash and brought her full lips to the engorged head of his dick. They came down all pouty as if she were giving him a kiss, then opened, the green eyes staring into his. 

“AAA~” Just as he was about to say the massage was the best thing he felt all week, the flood of hot thick seed that shot out of his dick clouding his vision. The last thing he could see as his gaze darkened were the green eyes of his granddaughter, and the cum that poured from her nostrils. 

Willem awoke in his comfortable bed a few hours later, getting serviced. Two of his brunettes were gently sucking on his nipples, while the rest of them were keeping his dick and nuts warm with their mouths. Sarah’s face hovered above. “I thought you died. You nearly killed me with that. How much seed is there in you?” she asked, her tone more wondrous than mad now.

“A lot more.” 

They helped him get up and get dressed, and Sarah resumed her all-fours walk at his side. This time, though, he intended to have his dessert before the main course. Among the many bonuses of his top suite, included was an elevator that led down to the “fun” area. Willem got inside, this time only with Sarah, and leaned on his cane as they were taken down soundlessly.

It opened upon a dungeon, though one decorated with gothic carvings and, this time, real fires burning from open braziers in an otherwise chilly atmosphere. Naked women hung from the walls, shivering and gagged, most of them dripping with cum, while beneath them were recorded their failures and punishments. To each was ascribed a price for services on offer, including release, though the one for death was so exorbitant that it even went beyond Willem’s funds. Most of them, he imagined, probably signed themselves up for this. Some sluts enjoyed this type of treatment. 

They made their way towards his chamber, not bothering to stop for any of the attractions on display. A woman dressed up as an elf greeted them, “Hello, sir, allow me to assist you.” She opened their wooden door with a great key, then bowed and waited for them to head inside. 

Five girls awaited him in the room. Two of these were the hoplites from before, but three were the girls his granddaughter talked about. They seemed surprised to see Sarah, though there was a look of… hope? on their faces. “Leave us,” he told he the elf.

He stepped up to the first of the friends, a sandy blonde with gorgeous light brown eyes and long red nails. She struggled in her bounds and pointed towards her gag. Willem reached down and took it away.

“Sarah! You need to help me, I’m--” 

Her face froze as Willem’s freed up dick slammed into it. “You will serve.” 

Her despair didn’t take away all that she had learned here. “Sir, I will, but…” 

Willem reached for one of the open mouth gags from the wall and used it on her. Sarah smiled. “Si--” He hammered his shaft down her throat even as she spoke, driving it down without mercy. He gripped her head with both his hands to steady himself, then thrust back and forth pleasantly inside her wet and soft throat. 

“Your friend is wonderful, Sarah… Wonderful…” 

“So are the others, Grandfather.”

As the bright eyes gaped up at him, he grabbed one of the metal clasps from the wall and secured it to her nose. There was a great fight against her bounds as her air was cut out, but her struggle to try and breathe through her stuffed throat only made the occasional gust of cool air feel that much better on his cock. The old man played around with her for a little longer. He even slid his dick out and slapped her around with it, then came all over her face. 

“Thank you, sir,” she whispered tearfully, barely able to speak. She kept clearing her throat breathlessly. “Thank you for giving me the opportunity to pleasure you.” 

“Oh? You enjoy it?” 

“She’s always loved sex,” said Sarah. “Always fucking every frat boy and jock she could put her hands on.” 

Willem grinned. “Is that true? I love a naughty girl.”

“Y-Yes, sir…” There was a real glimmer of hope in her eyes. She felt appreciated. “I started real early. One of my dad’s friends snuck into my room when I was only fifteen and made me make him come. I knew I was supposed to be traumatized, but I loved it. Before the end of the year, I had sucked off every guy in our class, even the nerds and the blacks. I was great at it…” Her eyes fluttered at him. “I still am… I could show you, if you release, sir…” 

Willem took a deep breath and nodded happily. He sent his shaft down her throat again, though this time he reached down and opened her eyes with his thumbs, staring into them as he began to piss. The urine dripped from the sides of her mouth as he filled her up - the seconds ticked away, and the light in her eyes began to fade. By the end, they rolled white lifelessly. 

The old man pulled out and her limp head fell, a stream of piss and vomit shooting out of her abused throat. The other girls panicked wildly and screamed into their gags, but Sarah came and hugged his leg. “That’s so wonderful, Grandpa…” 

Willem shook her off, then pulled on the leash enough to choke her. “You’re as much of a whore as she is, if not more.” He put his foot on Sarah’s head and lowered her face into the piss that came out of her friend and made her lick it up until the floor was clean. She pouted unhappily.

He offered the same snuff treatment to the other two whores, and by the end he felt that justice was done to these whores. They were so far gone that probably even servicing a dessicated corpse like him would’ve given them pleasure. Their very existence was sinful. 

By the time he reached the hoplites, he felt merciful... 

“Grandpa, this is nice,” said Sarah. She sat opposite him at the dinner table, eating her first real meal. Out of all the men seated at the tables to eat, he was the only one with a partner, a real one. Below the table, his retinue worked at devouring the cum that shot out him nonstop. Everyone was in a good mood - even the waitresses that went by were entirely glazed, their outfits practically glued to their bodies with cum as if painted. 

Willem felt a tag on his leash and noticed Ileana trying to get to the railing. The bitch was constantly trying to kill herself, though Willem wasn’t about to let that happen. She needed to be taught respect and discipline, and he paid a hefty sum to the Koehne people to have her handed over as his pet, surprisingly more than what it cost to rid the world of those beaten-up whores. Really, girls who were that used up were already too far gone to thrill most customers. 

“She just won’t learn,” he muttered. 

Sarah moaned and threw her head back. “Marta has.” His granddaughter had made a pet of the innocent hoplite, and the girl licked his cum out of Sarah’s pussy as far as long as she could. She was on a strict diet of Willem’s cum only. 

“We should come here again,” his granddaughter said, sounding almost as a wifey.

Willem glanced down at his cum-dripping retinue and smiled. “Who said anything about leaving?”

Elise and the board members did a routine check up of the resort and its facilities, her loud heels thundering down the various hallways and pathways as the old men waddled behind her trying to catch up. If all the other guests had a retinue of young girls, hers was one of old men. She wondered what it would be like if the situation were reversed. What if there were old women everywhere walking with young boys? But even as the thought played out in her mind, she suddenly felt the sausage fingers of one the guys behind her gripping her ass. “Please, refrain from doing that, Mr. Mengel.” 

“I’m so sorry, Elise, but it’s hard to resist this juicy body of yours…” 

Elise picked up the pace and snorted in disgust. “That’s Ms. Koehne, and please do not talk that way about my body.” 

All around she could see female employees about her own age going about their day, some to cut the lawn, others to clean or fix up parts of the resort. But even these poor girls had been used by the looks of them, their entire bodies glistening with thick cum that hung from their eyebrows and chins like gooey icicles.  _ I enable all of this _ , she thought guiltily. _ I’m the cause of this suffering _ . 

As they passed a beautiful brunette without anything on her nodded. “Good morning, Ms. Koehne.” The mere sight of a normal person brightened her day. “Good morning,” she responded. Maybe there was a way to make this place profitable without turning it into a whorehouse that dehumanized younger women for the benefit of rich old men… Maybe there--

“There she goes,” a voice called out from behind. 

Elise turned to see the girl from before, that nice girl that had just greeted her properly, kneeling before Mengel, a rope of cum already decorating her face. “Get away from her!” she spat furiously. “Is this all you pigs ever think about?” Her eyes went down to Mengel’s veiny monster cock that now faced her way and she stepped back in fear. “God!” 

But then another one of the old men wrapped his arms around her, grinding against her from behind. “Calm down, Elise.” 

“Don’t call me that!” Even as she insisted, his hands had come up to rub her tits, and her cheeks reddened fiercely. “I’m--” 

“You’re a woman in a place that was built for the pleasure of men, Elise. It’s about time you acknowledge that. You like money, don’t you? What makes you different from these girls?” 

Before she could respond, another one of them came up and unbuttoned her suit, bringing her beautiful tits out in the open. “She’s shouldn’t be any different at all.” 

Sensing that the tide going their way, all the old men accompanying Elise turned their attention to her, joining into the sudden burst of molestation. A few of the guests stopped by to view the spectacle as well. 

_ No, they can’t do this to me… _ And yet, her mouth just wouldn’t open to contradict them. The last thing she wanted was to make a scene in front of all these people, especially one that might  _ offend _ the male guests. 

Huge and hardened cocks were being deployed all over Elise, the sound of pants dropping with their heavy belts ringing in her ear. The members of the board stepped aside to make room for a few of the guests that rushed to pull on her tits eagerly. “So this is the owner of this place…” they said with grins. “What a nice girl. How much is it to hire her?” 

“Please, feel free to use her as you wish!” the suited old men begged the guests. “She is here at your pleasure.” 

So many hands were on her at the same time that Elise lost any sense of control. All she could do was put up with them as they worked her tits and ass, and try not to throw up from the dirty dicks being rubbed against her smooth young skin. 

“Put her down!” they insisted. “Put her down!” 

Young female employees started coming in to serve refreshments, while the first client grabbed her face and shoved his cock inside her mouth. “I’ve always wanted to meet the owner of this place~” 

Elise grumbled into his dick as he throatfucked her.  _ How can they do this to me? _ she wondered. But all around her, different girls were facing the same treatment. No hole left untouched, no part of their body holy or protected from these old beasts.  _ I’m not going to compromise my business _ , Elise thought proudly, as the throbbing cock lodged itself deep into her throat.  _ My family made this! _

_ _ Tears came down her face as she gagged, but she maintained the annoyed eye contact with the fat client. As he took his sloppy cock out to slap her face, she asked, “Are you enjoying yourself, sir?” 

He pulled on her eyelids and made her eyes bulge. “I’m going to cum right into your eyes,” he promised, spittle flying from his excited mouth. “Do you hear me?” 

“You can do whatever you want, sir,” said Elise calmly. She knew exactly what her duties were. After all, she was the one that wrote down the rules for all the employees.  ** _Act as if your highest duty is to please the guests, regardless of whatever harm that might impose. Koehne will take care of any damages_ ** . 

The awful dick hammered back down into her throat violently, while his wet balls slapped against her face. “Yeah,” he repeated, feeling the soft walls of her neck massaging his veiny shaft. “That’s what I want from you, miss.” 

Elise couldn’t breathe. She wasn’t sure why, but her nose and throat both felt stuffed, and her vision blacked as her eyes rolled inside their sockets. Moments later she came to again, feeling an expensive boot nudging her awake.  _ Get your fucking feet off of me! _ she wanted to scream. 

“Come on, wake up!” a guest was insisting, getting stroked by two other girls as he waited. 

Elise ran a hand instinctively over her face and ended up collecting all the seed. She shivered with terror, and soon realized her entire body was covered up as well, her pristine suit drenched in their disgusting cum that had now become cold and sticky. 

She wanted to get up and run away, but a couple of employees already helped her back up on her feet and held her against the wall as the client brought his dripping dickhead to her tiny butthole. “Hope you don’t mind, I want to use your ass.” 

Elise bit her tongue with anger. “Why would I mind, sir? You can do as you please. This is your paradise.”  _ Just don’t forget to pay me _ . 


End file.
